


dreaming of bigger things

by SapphiraBlue



Series: yakunoya week 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yakunoya Week 2017, yakunoya week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiraBlue/pseuds/SapphiraBlue
Summary: Yaku has an important question for Nishinoya on the night of his birthday. Written for YakuNoya Week, day 3: wishes and birthdays.





	dreaming of bigger things

Yaku woke up on the morning of August 8th to the insistent ringing of his cell phone from under his pillow. Groggily, he fished it out, squinting at the too-bright screen. He fumbled to answer the phone call, and nearly dropped the phone on his face as he rolled over. “Hello?”

 

“Mori-kun!!! Happy birthday!!!!” Came the voice of Nishinoya Yuu, loud in Yaku’s ear. He flinched away from the sudden noise.

 

“…Yuu. Why are you calling me at,” he pulled the phone away from his ear to check the time on the screen, “7:47 am?”

 

“I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday!” Yaku could hear the pout in Noya’s voice even over the phone. He shifted in bed, and yawned widely, stretching his legs sunder the blankets.

 

“I think Kuroo probably texted me at midnight, but I haven’t looked at my messages yet,” he mumbled through another yawn. “So I guess you won.”

 

“Good! Are you still planning on coming over for your birthday dinner tonight??” Noya’s voice crackled with excitement, or maybe it was just the phone line.

 

“Of course I am. Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Yaku’s voice betrayed his small, sleep-soft smile. Thankfully, Noya didn’t call him out on it, and said his goodbyes soon after.

 

Yaku lay prone on the bed for a moment longer, before getting out of bed and going about his morning routine. Tugging his shoes on after a quick breakfast, he locked the door to his apartment, and headed over to Kuroo’s place, intent on needling him about trying to be the first to wish him a happy birthday.

 

An afternoon spent in the company of his old volleyball team brought him to a level of content he usually only achieved after dates with his boyfriend. The impromptu party ended when everyone there realized they were adults and had actual adult things to do, and Kuroo threw everyone but Kenma out to get shit done.

 

Yaku hopped on the bus, making his way across town from Kuroo’s apartment to Noya’s. He fingered the small velvet box safely tucked into his jacket pocket, running his thumb across the soothing texture. He breathed deeply as he got off at his stop, relaxing his shoulders with a conscious effort.

 

Noya opened the door to his apartment bare seconds after Yaku’s knuckles had grazed the wood; it would have surprised him, if they hadn’t been dating for years already. Noya immediately wrapped his arms around Yaku’s shoulders, rising up on tiptoes to press an affectionate kiss to his cheek. He grabs his coat from the hook by the door, and bounces out the door, locking it behind him.

 

Noya grabs Yaku’s hand and chatters away as he tugs him along towards the restaurant he chose for their date. Yaku told him about the impromptu party Kuroo had ended up hosting, and how Shibayama and Lev had been obviously blushy and flustered in each other’s presence. Noya laughs at how Kenma tripped Lev directly into Shibayama’s lap on the couch, asking about a betting pool to cash in to.

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were led to a corner booth, quiet and tucked away in a romantically lit area of the casual restaurant. Dinner was a joyful affair, conversation flowing naturally, and laughter just as common.

 

Their waitress delivered a surprise dessert to the table with a gleaming smile, wishing Yaku a happy birthday while she lit the candle on the tiny cake, before fading unobtrusively back into the background.

 

“Make a wish, Mori-kun!” cheered Noya enthusiastically, grinning brightly from ear to ear. Yaku closed his eyes and thought for a moment, before a small smile settled on his lips as he blew out the candle.

 

Yaku refused to give in to Noya’s pestering as they paid the bill, telling him that the wish wouldn’t come true if he told anyone. He promised to tell him first if it did, though.

 

Some time later, they were snuggling together on the couch in Noya’s apartment, limbs twined together in the comfortable, practiced way they had learned after years of cuddling. Noya was running his hands through Yaku’s hair, rubbing his scalp with the pads of his fingers in the way he knew made Yaku melt with pleasure.

 

“You know, I never really gave you a present. Like, a physical one, I mean,” he hummed, gently picking apart a knot in Yaku’s curls.

 

Yaku hummed gently, throat and chest vibrating against Noya’s sternum.

 

“I don’t need a present like that from you, I think. We’ve been dating for so long, after all. All I really wanted was to spend some time with you,” Yaku mumbled against the side of Noya’s neck.

 

“Awww, you sap, that’s so sweet,” Noya hummed, pressing his fingers against Yaku’s neck, massaging gently.

 

Yaku stayed quiet for a minute, relaxed against Noya’s sturdy frame wedged halfway under him.

 

“Actually… I did have a question I wanted to ask you,” Yaku shifted until he could reach into his sweater pocket and grab the box, bringing it out for Noya to see. Curious, Noya opened the box, revealing a key.

 

“I love having you as my boyfriend, and I was just kind of wondering… If you wanted to move in with me? We’ve been dating for years now, and I miss seeing you all the time.” Yaku fidgeted nervously as Noya thought, eyes flicking back and forth between the box in his hand, and Yaku’s face, pillowed on his muscular shoulder, and slowly turning an appealing shade of red.

 

After a moment, a radiant smile spread across Noya’s face. “Of course I’d love to move in with you, Morisuke. I missed you too.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Yaku’s forehead.

 

Yaku shifted up to meet his lips halfway, pressing his own delighted smile against Noya’s, looking forward to the future and all the good things that would come with it.


End file.
